1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector which brings connector housings into a coupling position to thereby maintain electrical conduction between electrodes.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
For example, in electric automobiles which have been developed recently, it is necessary to frequently charge a battery. In such a case, connection and disconnection between the battery and a charger are effected by way of a connector. Such a connector couples a pair of connector housings to press-contact two pairs of electrodes provided in the connector housings, thereby bringing the electrodes into a state of electrical conduction. In order to lock both connector housings in a coupling position, some connectors are provided with locking means between the connector housings.
In a conventional connector, pairs of electrodes are brought into a conductive state while being coupled (so-called incomplete coupling position) upon coupling the connector housing. Similarly, the pairs of electrodes are brought into a conductive state while being moved to a detaching position upon detaching the connector housings. Consequently, charging can be continued even in an incomplete coupling position caused in the case of mislocking or unlocking upon coupling the connector housings.
Since the connector housings are inclined to be released relatively easily in the incomplete coupling position, the connector housings under conduction of the electrodes may be disconnected on account of their own weight or an external tensile force. At that time, an arc may occur between the electrodes or a short-circuit is generated between the electrodes and another conductive parts.